


Gabrily wedding

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Now, I know the title is very discrete, and you probably have on idea what this fic is about, but, believe it or not, it's about Gabrily's wedding 😱 🤯
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 17





	Gabrily wedding

“I just think,” Will was saying, “Cecily is too young to know exactly what she wants in a husband.”

Gabriel glared at him.

“I told her she must wait, but you know Cecily, too stubborn for her own good.”

“Must be genetic.” Gabriel muttered.

“By the Angel, Lightworm. We’re going to be brothers.” Will shuttered.

“Please, do not remind me.” Gabriel said.

“With all of this bickering, you would think the two of you were getting married.” Sophie said, as she came into the room with little Barbara in her arms.

“As if I would lower my expectations and marry Lightworm.”

Gideon stood up and let Sophie slowly place Barbara in his arms. Gideon grinned down at his daughter and bounced her lightly, to get her to stop fussing. Sophie shook her head as Barbara immediately quieted in her father’s arms.

“I carry her for nine months, and this is how she repays me?”

“Tough love, Soph.” Will said.

“Tell me about it.” Sophie said as she planted a kiss on Barbara’s forehead. “How are you four getting along?”

“Terribly.” Will and Gabriel said at the same time as Henry and Gideon said ‘Wonderfully.’

“Well, that answer simply does not do me any good.”

“It’s going well,” Gideon said, not looking up from his daughter. “Since Will and Gabriel haven’t killed each other yet.”

“Oh, I see that as an improvement,” Sophie said.

“Indeed,” said Henry.

“Well, I’m off. Call me if a problem arises.” Sophie kissed Gideon’s cheek and slipped out of the room.

“Right, where were we?” Will said as Gideon sat down beside Henry with Barbara, “Oh, yes. Lightworm was just considering calling off the wedding and pursuing his life-long dream of living in a cave in the middle of nowhere, where he can never bother us again.”

“You wish to live in a cave?” Henry asked, looking up from where he was holding his finger out for Barbara to hold.

“No, I wish to marry William’s sister and do sinful things with her.”

Will paled and then turned red. “Don’t you dare, Lightwood.”

Gabriel looked away smiling.

“Gabriel, don’t discuss your private life with Cecily in front of Will. I would imagine it would be disgusting to think about it, seeing as she is his sister.” said Gideon.

“That’s not a problem. The problem is that Lightwood is doing sinful things to my sister.”

“With.” Gabriel corrected. “It’s a team effort.”

“Lightworm, I am going to kill you.”

“But it’s his wedding day.” said Henry.

“Better. The happiest day of his life will be his last.” said Will.

“As long as you don’t do it in front of Barbara; Sophie would never forgive me if I let her see that before she reaches the age of twenty four.” said Gideon.

“Why? What happens at twenty four?” Will asked.

“You do sinful things to your enemy’s sister.” said Henry, winking at Gabriel.

“Don’t encourage him, Henry!” Will said. “I thought you were on my side.”

Gabriel smiled at Henry.

Cecily was standing by the closed doors, waiting for Will to come and walk her down the aisle. She thought it was only fitting since her actual father could not be there; it was a Shadowhunter wedding after all, and since neither of her parents were strictly Shadowhunters, they could not be there. Will finally came in and smiled down at her.

“Cecily, ti’n edrych yn brydferth, fy chwaer.” **(A/N: you look beautiful, my sister)** He said.

“Thank you, Will, but I already knew that.” Cecily responded with a smile, which she felt fall. “I always thought they would be here for my wedding.”

Will pulled her in a warm hug.

“I wish Mam and Da were here, too.” Will said, “They would have loved to see it, even if you are marrying a Lightworm.”

“Gwilym, I swear, if you say one more thing—”

“I’m only joking, Cecy.” he said with a smile.

Cecily shook her head.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded.

The doors opened, and she locked eyes with Gabriel. Yes, this was going to be the start of a wonderful life.

And they walked.

It was over. The second everybody went home, Cecily and Gabriel locked eyes and ran up stairs.

Cecily stood in the middle of the room and Gabriel caught her in his arms.

“Mr. Lightwood.” Cecily smirked.

They sometimes called each other by “Mr. Lightwood” or “Ms. Herondale” and acted as thought they were lovers. Gabriel kissed her.

“My my, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet, Mr. Lightwood.”

Gabriel lifted her into his arms and Cecily wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I do, don’t I, Ms. Herondale?”

They kissed for a while, relishing this moment they got to share before Cecily pulled away. She lifted her hands and pulled out what was holding in her bun. Her silky black hair fell in waves around her face, framing it so beautifully, Gabriel bit back the urge to kiss her again. She held up the “thing”, which Gabriel soon realized was a stele.

“Shall we?”

It took Gabriel a moment to realize she was talking about applying the wedding runes. They had already put on the one over the hand, though Nephilim tradition called for a rune over the heart as well. Gabriel nodded. Cecily carefully undid the buttons of his shirt, but looked confused when it didn’t completely fall away.

“Cecy?” Gabriel said, “I think your sitting in it.”

Cecily look down and then laughed. She shifted and the material fell to the floor. “There we go.”

Then her face became masked in concentration as she carefully drew on the rune. Gabriel couldn’t help but think that he never wanted anyone else to apply his runes; only Cecy can put on a rune like that. When she finished she examined the rune and smiled at him. They shared a kiss.

“My turn!” She put the stele behind Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel put her down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and grabbed the stele. He willed his hands to stop shaking as he placed the stele over her heart and began to draw. Cecily looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and, as though she sensed his restlessness, cradled his face with her hand.

“My silly Gabriel. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Gabriel had, in fact, forgotten to release his breath and exhale quickly. Cecily grinned widely. Gabriel finally finished and they both admired the matching runes.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Cecily said and she drew Gabriel closer to her.

Gabriel and Cecily both gasped for air, which was strange, considering they were both Shadowhunters and, supposedly, had supernatural stamina.

“By the Angel.” Gabriel said.

“Where did you learn how to do that, Lightwood?”

Gabriel shrugged. Cecily locked eyes with him and giggled.

“What are you laughing at?” Gabriel asked, kissing her nose.

“Hello, lover.” Cecily said with a smile

“I have been demoted to your lover?”

Cecily shook her head. “promoted.”

Gabriel shook _his_ head.

“Still, I would say that was an 8.”

“ _8!?_ ”

“8.5.” 

“You not satisfied with that?”

“For now, I am plenty satisfied. But I suppose with practice, you will naturally get better.”

“Cecily Herondale, you are impossible.”

Cecily threw her hands up. “You signed up for this!”

“I know.” He kissed her temple.

They lay there for a while.

“Gabriel?”

“Yes, love?”

“When are we having our first baby?”

Gabriel’s eye widened and he quickly turned to look at his wife.

“I should hope not for another five years or so.” He said.

“Perfect, we have time.”

“For what?”

Cecily raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, for that.” Gabriel said.

Cecily laughed and softly elbowed him.

“You’re catching on, Mr. Lightwood.”

“What can I say, you’re a terrible influence on me, Mrs. Lightwood.” Gabriel pulled her close.

They both stared up at the ceiling for a while.

“I think I liked Herondale better.”

“I’ll have to agree with you,” Cecily turned to him, “but I like you more.”

“I am glad to hear to value our marriage over your maiden name.”

Cecily smirked. All of a sudden slapped her hands against her eyes and giggled.

“Cecy? What’s wrong, Cecy?”

She peeled her hands away from her face and flashed Gabriel with a radiant grin.

“We’re married!”

Gabriel nodded. Cecily threw herself in his arms.

“We are husband and wife!”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, “why are you acting as though you just found out?”

“Because I cannot believe it!”

Gabriel kissed her forehead.

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
